My Boyfriend's Ex
by stary202
Summary: Hikari's back, but she's not the only surprise. Hanabi, Hinata's cousin, is pregnant! And what's this about Sasuke being the father! How's Naruto going to take the news? What's Neji got to do with this? And why's Sasuke not saying anything? SasuNaruSequel
1. Surprise 1 Hikari's Coming!

Hi everyone again

Hi everyone again!!

It's me, Stary, just here to tell you what you probably already know. For example, that this is the sequel to My Boyfriend's Friend, which can be found towards the end of my profile, and that Hikari is MY OC, original character, and any use of her must be approved by me, etc.

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, blah blah blah

Warning- Rated M because of: sex, pregnancy, yaoi, lemon, kinkiness, pervertedness, OOC, at some points, NaruHika/ HikaNaru (nothing like sex big so no need to worry), SasuNaru/ NaruSasu (Sex big), one-sided SasuHanabi ( Hanabi's the one-sided love, not Sasuke, but Sasuke was the seme, sort of, so I have to put it like this), KakaIru (My poll told me this is the second popular pairing besides SasuNaru ,so I wanted to put it in), etc.

PS- Besides Sasuke and Naruto being a couple and lovey-dovey-ish, there's really not much pairings in this chapter.

Now, since the warning was really big, here's the story!!

My Boyfriend's Ex

Surprise 1: Hikari's Back

"Sasuke, when are you going to be done?" Whined a spiky-haired blond, named Naruto.

"You've said that for the umpteenth time now, and the answer's not going to be different." A very annoyed, raven, named Sasuke, said as he finished messaging someone from the computer in his room.

"But you just say 'soon', and it's been at least an hour!!" Naruto whined some more as he leaned over the back of the computer's chair, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"For 1, it's only been 20 minutes, and 2. I'm almost done." Sasuke said in an annoyed-tone, but Naruto seemed to miss it and kept on whining.

"But when, Sas-" Naruto began to say again, but was stopped by Sasuke turning around and kissing him fully on the lips, just to make him shut-up.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, as Sasuke smirked, before pulling away, making Naruto _almost_ whimper from the loss.

"I'm done." Sasuke smirked as he logged-out and turned off the computer.

"…oh…Yay! Now you can finally come to bed with me." Naruto smiled innocently, finally seeming to come out of the daze he seemed to be in.

"You know, that sentence could be taken the _wrong_ way." Sasuke smirked, while backing Naruto up to his bed.

"What…what do you mean?" Naruto blushed, obviously realizing what he said, accidentally falling onto Sasuke's bed.

"I mean, I'm very turned-on by that." Sasuke said, taking the chance to climb on top of Naruto.

"But, we just did 'it' three hours ago." Naruto whimpered a bit while he was straddled by the Uchiha.

"Which is far too long by my count. Besides, if things go as planned, we might not have a chance to do 'it' for some time." Sasuke smirked, too caught up into the moment to realize that he had just let something big slip, but not going unnoticed by Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired, "Does this have something to do with why you were on the computer so long?"

"Kind of, but I'll only tell you after you let me sex you up a bit." Sasuke said, trying to use his slip-up to his advantage.

"There will be no sex for a VERY long time, unless you tell me what you planned." Naruto said seriously, gaining some confidence.

"Fine." Sasuke gave in, knowing all to well that when Naruto said 'no sex', he meant '**no sex**', "I've been messaging Hikari for awhile and I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I have no choice…"

"Just spit it out already!!" Naruto said, getting more and more excited by the minute, while both Sasuke and he sat back up on the bed.

"Hikari is coming tomorrow."

To Be Continued In- Surprise 2: Hikari's Back!

I know I'm evil. But I just wanted to wait for Naruto's reaction and everything for the next chapter, because it's going to be really awesome! I've already got it all planned out in my head!

Also, sorry for the uber-short chapter, I'll definitely make that next one longer!!

Please review,

-Stary202


	2. Surprise 2 Hikari's Back!

For those who are wondering, no this isn't the third chapter, I just decided to add a prologue. AND OMG, it's so angsty, yet so so so awesome!! YOu won't be able to review about it, for those who reviewed about chapter one, because the system counts it as chapter one. ZBut feel free to review about it on this chapter, or send me a note, because I really want to see if you liked it, I know it did when writting it!! Anywho-

I'm sorry to everyone for making them wait so long for the second chapter!! I tried to make it really good because I had been procrastinating, so I hope you all like it!! Thanks for all the reviews and hope to hear from you all again!!

I still don't own Naruto, so the disclaimer is the same. There's definitely more yaoi in this chapter (probably more pervertedness on Sasuke's part too), but besides that, the warning and the rating are the same because it's M, so I can't really rate it any higher even if I wanted too.

I look forward to reading your reviews,

-Stary202

PS- Not much happened in chapter one, except Sasuke telling Naruto that Hikari's coming back, so I'm not going to do a 'what-previously-happened thingy for this one, but I'll probably do one for the next chapter!!

My Boyfriend's Ex.

Surprise 2- Hikari's Back!! (And they're not there?!)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi talking/Thinking"**

"WHAT!! HIKARI'S COMING!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and Sasuke was sure that all of Konoha had heard him, and that he was probably going to go deaf if Naruto didn't calm down soon.

"Yeah, but please quiet down or I'm going to need ear surgery real soon, dobe." Sasuke said in a calm tone as he checked his ears for any hearing loss.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto quickly quieted his voice as he made sure Sasuke could still hear, "But it's just that I'm so excited. It hasn't even been a year yet, so this is a big surprise. How did you even get this to happen?"

"Well, I started messaging Hikari about a month ago, and when I thought about it, I know you probably missed her, so I decided to ask, and she was all for it." Sasuke smiled at how cute Naruto was being, though inside he felt a pang of guilt wash over him (1)

"Thanks you so much, Sasuke!!" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke tightly, almost making him topple over, but absently thought, _'Sasuke has never done this kind of thing for me before, and he didn't really like Hikari that much, I wonder what changed his mind?'_

"Well, if you really want to thank me, we could always have sex like I wanted." Sasuke said, while bringing Naruto over to their bed, but was only joking; for he didn't really expect Naruto to have sex with him the day before Hikari came over, '_He probably wouldn't want to be limping to meet Hikari in the morning anyways. That reminds me, I forgot to tell Naruto when Hikari's coming."_

But before Sasuke could even say anything, Naruto tackled him onto the bed, sitting on his lap after doing so.

"You're right, Sasuke. We won't be able to have any sex for awhile if Hikari comes over. And I'm getting pretty horney right now, so I think I'll be dominating. (2)

"Wait…what!!" Sasuke exclaimed, '_Just cause the dobe's turning me on, doesn't mean I'm going to let him be seme."_

"Oh, don't worry; you'll still get to be seme." Naruto said while reaching under one of the pillows to grab some handcuffs (3), successfully pining Sasuke's hands to the head board, "You'll just have to sit back and enjoy the show for awhile." Naruto whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear before licking than sitting back.

'_When'd the dobe learn to be so…persuasive? I might not mind not getting handcuffed…well…at least for a little while.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he got harder by the second.

"Now first, I'll have to undress, won't I?" Naruto smirked as he gave Sasuke a little strip tease by pulling of his clothes _painfully_ (4) slow for Sasuke's liking.

Sasuke started to get a little restless, because he couldn't touch what was his, as Naruto removed his last item of clothing, his boxers, to reveal a very hard member.

"See how much you turn me on, Sasuke." Naruto purred as he rocked his hips against Sasuke's, creating a very pleasurable friction, which in turn caused Sasuke to close his eyes and moan.

"No, no, Sasuke. You shouldn't close your eyes. We're just getting to the best part. Well…for me anyways." Naruto said innocently, but knew very well the devious meaning.

With that, Naruto got off Sasuke, which caused Sasuke to struggle against his confinements once again, in fear that Naruto was just going to leave him with his _very_ noticeable hard-on.

Though, Naruto came back seconds later with some items that just screamed 'kinky sex'. He came back wearing cat ear a matching tail, both dark-orange of course, and a red collar, while holding a vibrator, lube, and…ramen?? (5)

Naruto lubed the vibrator up before thrusting it inside himself and turning it to the second highest level, though the ramen was a bit of a turn-off for Sasuke…well that is…until Naruto started eating it.

Naruto placed the ramen on Sasuke's stomach, smirking seductively at Sasuke all the while, though moaning a bit as the vibrator hit his prostate, before crawling on all fours to start licking up the ramen broth like a cat.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he tasted the ramen broth and because of the vibrator, eventually finishing all of the broth before starting to eat the noodles; sucking on each one individually before actually eating it.

After about 15 minutes of this torturous pleasure, and Sasuke thrashing ,to the extent of Naruto holding his hips down so that he could finish eating, Naruto was done and slowly discarded the vibrator, which had made him completely hard, to a nearby corner. He set aside the bowl before realizing that he had dripped some of the broth onto his chest.

"Well that just won't do. Of course, I think I'll need a little help." Naruto innocently said before un-cuffing one of Sasuke's hands, still having the other cuffed to the headboard, to make the hand wipe up all the spilled broth, than sucked each one clean.

After that, Naruto moved around a bit so that he was basically sitting on Sasuke's hand, all the while making sure Sasuke was watching his every move. Naruto slowly inserted one finger, trying to get used to the weird feeling before adding a second and starting to stretch himself out. He moaned wildly when he had hit his prostate with Sasuke's third finger.

Naruto started to thrust himself on Sasuke's fingers, which in turn, thrusted back, until Naruto cummed onto his and Sasuke's stomachs.

He than licked Sasuke's fingers clean, which caused Sasuke to let out a strangled moan, before re-cuffing it with the other one.

By this time, Sasuke was beyond hard and his pants were so tight, that it was beginning to get painful for him. But right when he thought he couldn't last, Naruto shoved one of his hands under Sasuke's pants and started to jerk him off.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you." Naruto slyly grinned as he thrusted faster, Sasuke nearly cumming, but Naruto felt it and quickly placed a hand over Sasuke's slit, preventing him from doing so.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled out, for he wanted to cum _so _badly right now.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke. I can't have you cumming right now." Naruto said while leaning up near Sasuke's ear to seductively whisper, "I want you cum deep inside, thrusting so much that it'll make me beg for more."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, so with a final and hard pull on his handcuffs, he broke them; allowing himself to quickly discard his clothing, lube himself up, and flip Naruto on his hands and knees before thrusting all the way into his hot, tight hole.

"Ohhhhh, just like that Sasuke." Naruto moaned, only edging Sasuke on.

Sasuke easily found Naruto prostate (6), and began ruthlessly pounding into him, making him buck up and moan exotically.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto neglected crotch and started to jerk it off in time with his thrusts, which were becoming more animalistic by the second. With this added pleasure, it was too great for Naruto, and he spilled his seeds unto the bed covers, Sasuke soon following, after Naruto's inside clenched around him and he gave one last deep thrust.

After coming down from his high, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and covered them both with the comforter.

"So did you like my thank-you present?" Naruto looked up while snuggling into Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto, if I got that kind of thank-you every time Hikari came over, I'd invite her everyday!!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto, while letting a small chuckle escape his lips when he looked down to find Naruto already fast asleep, '_So Kawaii (7)! Naruto's so adorable!!' _

Soon after, Sasuke also let sleep take him over, though his dreams were turned into nightmares, for in them, Naruto found out about the one thing Sasuke had wanted to hide.(8)

**--Next Day around 7:00 A.M.--**

"Wow, I guess it only took me an hour this time instead of two to get here!" Said a girl with long, brown hair that went down to her hips, even though she had it tied into light-blue pony-tails, aqua blue eyes, and ever-fair skin. The girl was also wearing a light-pink, spaghetti-strap top, with matching socks, a light-blue mini skirt, with matching shoes, and to top it off, she had a ty-dyed bag that consisted of the two colors and some hints of light-green, "Well, now the only question is what should I do for the next hour while I wait for Sasuke and Naruto."

With that, the young girl, who looked to be about 15, walked into the village of Konoha to explore, no one questioning her, for they all knew who she was.

"Well, if it isn't Hikari, nice to see you, and my have you grown!" Said an older woman, about 40, who seemed to run a restaurant called, "Wagabara" (9), which was very fitting because there was rose petals, rose bouquets, and many different colored roses scattered across the restaurant to give it a very exquisite feel.

"It's very nice to see you as well, Maki-san." Hikari smiled at the women, apparently remembering her from when she still lived in Konoha, "In fact, I skipped breakfast today, so I think I'll have some here."

"Well than, come on in. I'll find you a table." Maki said as she went in, Hikari following suit, as she lead he to a table near the front, which was one of the best seats in the restaurant for it was placed next to one of the large windows that showed much of Konoha.

"Thanks again. I think I'll be having my usual that is if you still remember." Hikari joked as she needn't look at the menu.

"Of course. Scrambled eggs and bacon, with a side of toast and orange juice, extra pulp." Maki said, getting absolutely correct, "You came here so often by yourself or with Naruto that your regular just seems to be stuck in my head."

"hmhm, I guess that is true." Hikari laughed as Maki went to go tell the chef what the order was, '_I wonder what Naru-chan and Sasu are doing right now?"_

**--Naruto's House around 7:30 A.M.--**

"**Hey, Kit. It's time to wake up."**

"Wha, is that you, Kyuubi?"

"**No, I'm Santa. Of course it's me."**

"Sorry, I'm just a little sleepy. Ow, what's that aching pain I feel?"

"**Remember, Kit, you fucked it up with the Uchiha brat last night. I may be able to heal you, but you're still going to be limping for awhile. I hope you've figured out how to explain this to Hikari."**

"What are you talking about? Hikari's not coming over today."

"**Ha ha, funny Kit, I guess Uchiha hadn't told you yet. Hikari's coming here around 8:00A.M. Today."**

"Wait, how do you know this?!"

"**I see what you see, Kit, and when you were hanging on the Uchiha last night, I read what he had typed about her coming over than. By the way Kit, I suggest you get up now."**

"Why's that, Kyu?"

"**Because…it's 7:35."**

"WHAT!!" Naruto awoke with a start as Kyuubi just went into the back of Naruto's mind, while chuckling softly.

"You're finally up, dobe! You better get ready. We have to meet Hikari in about 20 minutes." Sasuke yelled from the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, I wish you would've told me earlier." Naruto groan as he got up, trying to put the pain in his lower back aside.

**--Back at Wagabara--**

"Thanks for the meal, Maki-san. I better get going. I have to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke now!" Hikari said with a smile as she got up to leave, but taking a respectful bow before going.

"Yeah, I had heard those two were together now. Kind of a shame though, you and Naruto were so cute. Any ways, please tell Naruto I said 'hi'." Maki said as she began removing the now empty plates.

"Of course, and you shouldn't worry too much about it, Sasuke makes Naruto very happy and I know he'd never do anything to wreck that." Hikari said as she left out the door.

'_I know, but I just don't want you or him to get hurt again. If only you guys knew.'_ Maki thought sadly to herself, obviously knowing something that Hikari and Naruto did not.

"I better head back to the ga-" Hikari started to think aloud but suddenly crashed into someone, stopping her train of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, that's okay; I should've been watching where I was going." Hikari smiled kindly at the girl, who looked about 1 or two years younger than herself, while helping her up.

"Thank-you. Wait, are you by any chance Miss Hikari Tenshi?!" The girl replied.

"Um, yes, I am. May I help you with something, miss…" Hikari stated confusedly, trying to imply that the girl had yet to say her name.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners!" The girl bowed, looking oddly down and determined when continuing," I'm Hanabi Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha's bride-to-be."

To be Continued in My Boyfriend's Ex. Surprise 3- Sasuke's Bride-to-Be!! (And what's this about Hikari being Naruto's girlfriend?!)

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo--

For those people that have story requests, don't worry, I'm working on those too, but I just wanted to get the second chapter up first before finishing/starting/doing the requests.

Also, I got a lot of messages saying people wanted Naruto to ravish Sasuke for inviting Hikari to come stay, so ravish him he did!! This was a pretty long chapter, so I hope I satisfied everyone who was hoping for one, even though I left a HUGE cliff hanger!!

I hope you liked reading it,

-Stary202

--Things to Know about the Story—(I'll probably be using just the initials T.N.S. from now on)

(1)- You'll find out why he feels guilty in chapters 3, 4, or 5, depending on how long I want to drag the suspense out!! I know, I'm evil, but I'll give you all a hint (for those who actually read these things anyways

(2)- Yeah, I know. Naruto's logic doesn't make sense to me either. But, hey, he wants to have sex with Sasuke right now, so it's best to question him later. Lol.

(3)- If you look back, or remember in chapter 8, the last chapter, in the mini-bonus at the end of the story, Sasuke used handcuffs on Naruto. Ever since than they decided to just keep them there for whenever Sasuke feels like being kinky. Hot, isn't it?!

(4)- No Pun intended…well at first anyways!!

(5)- I just had to add that. I'm like laughing my butt of right now, even though I know what's going to happen is going to be very kinky!!

(6)- Well he should be able to, they've only had sex like 5 time each day for the past two years!!

(7)- For the people, and non-people, that don't know, kawaii is Japanese for cute. And I sooooo agree with Sasuke on that. Naruto's just so adorable!!

(8)- Once again, you'll learn about that later on. As for which chapters, probably the same as in (1).

(9)- Wagabara is Japanese for 'My Rose'. I just thought it was a pretty name for a restaurant so that's why I picked it.


	3. Surprise 3 Sasuke BridetoBe

Sorry everyone about not updating any of my stories for such a long time- I just didn't have enough time with finals, homework, and chores. But I have time now during Winter Break, so hopefully I'll be able to at least update Anything Can Happen…Right?, besides this one! I hope you all can forgive me and I also hope everyone likes this chapter ^w^

Reviews help me update sooner and are greatly appreciated,

-Stary202

PS- For those who are wondering, I deleted the prologue thingy because I'm going to use something like that in the actual story, and I don't really think it qualifies as a prologue. Sorry for the confusion ^^;

Previously on My Boyfriend's Ex-

"WHAT!! HIKARI'S COMING??!!"

---------

"We won't be able to have any sex for awhile if Hikari comes over. And I'm getting pretty horney right now, so I think I'll be dominating"// "Don't worry; you'll still get to be seme."

--------

"Well, now the only question is what I am going to do for the next hour while I wait for Sasuke and Naruto."

--------

"May I help you with something, miss…"

"Oh, yes, where are my manners! I'm Hanabi Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha's bride-to-be."

Surprise 3- Sasuke's Bride-to-Be (And Hikari is Naruto's Girlfriend?!)

"WHAT??!!" Hikari shouted while coughing loudly, like those comedians that drink some water and then are told something VERY surprising.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Hanabi asked as she patted Hikari's back.

"…I'm *cough* fine," Hikari said while settling her and Hanabi on a nearby table, "I was just very surprised. Could you explain why you said you were Sasuke's Bride-to-Be?"

"Oh, yes! I guess it comes to a surprise to you since you just got back, so you probably haven't heard about it." Hanabi paused to order some tea from the waiter, "In one week, Sasuke and I are going to get married at my house. I came here to give you an invitation since you're Naruto's girlfriend."

'She lost me a 'married'." Hikari thought while giving Hanabi the 'WTF' look, though she didn't seem to be catching on.

"Why are you getting married so soon? Have you and Sasuke been dating?" Hikari asked, wanting to punch Sasuke in the face if the answer was 'yes'.

"No, it's actually more complicated than that," Hanabi said, stopping Hikari's sigh-of-relief short, "See, Sasuke and I had met at a bar about 2 months ago, and we had made love. I found out that I was pregnant the next day. I thought, at the time, that the thing Sasuke and I did was just a one time thing, so I was going to get an abortion."

"What changed your mind?" Hikari asked, only now noticing that the young girl did look like she was around 3 months pregnant.

"My brother, Neji (1), told me a month ago, the day that I was going to get the abortion that Sasuke had decided to marry me! Of course I was surprised, but then I realized, if I really did have this baby, he'd probably be the strongest ninja ever because he'd have Uchiha and Hyuuga blood in him! So, I agreed to the marriage, but Neji said that Sasuke wanted to wait until the day of the marriage to see me." Hanabi explained.

"So, _that's_ what happened." Hikari said, more to herself than to Hanabi, "Hanabi-chan, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I think your brother has been-"

"Oh, is it that time already?! I'm sorry, Hikari, but I've got to go hand out the rest of these invitations!" Hanabi said abruptly, cutting Hikari off while quickly paying for her tea; that she hadn't even drank, and leaving, "I hope you and Naruto can make it!"

"…wait, I just remembered! She thinks I'm dating Naruto!!" Hikari yelled while running out of the shop after Hanabi, but when she got outside, she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, Naruto's going to be pissed." Hikari swore while thinking, "That is if he even knows about Sasuke's affair. I'm so going to kill that bastard if he hasn't told Naruto yet!"

---With Sasuke and Naruto---

"Come on, Dobe! We're already 30 minutes late! (2)" Sasuke yelled while pulling Naruto through the streets to where they were supposed to meet Hikari.

"Well, if you'd have woken me up earlier, we might have actually been on time, Teme!!" Naruto fought back, yet let Sasuke pull him.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot and forgot to set the alarm for yourself." Sasuke argued.

"Yeah it is! You're the one who threw it against the wall, and broke it, last week because you were too lazy to shut it off!" Naruto hissed.

"…Oh yeah." Sasuke whispered as they got to the meeting place, "Where's Hikari?"

"Oh, I see her!" Naruto squealed happily as he saw Hikari slowly walking over to them. He was about to go and glomp (3) her, but Sasuke anticipated this and pulled Naruto into a hug so that he would have to wait for her to come over.

"Huh? Do you think something happened to Hikari?" Naruto said behind Sasuke's arm as he stared in bewilderment at the approaching girl.

"Hn?" Sasuke said as his usual response as he too looked at Hikari, who indeed looked like something was wrong.

Hikari had her head down and was walking _very_ slowly towards them. She also had this weird aura around her. Naruto thought it was a sad aura and wanted to go comfort her, but Sasuke knew better and held him back.

"She's pissed." Sasuke mumbled to himself, making sure Naruto didn't hear.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Hikari lifted her head and smiled at Naruto as she stopped by them.

"…Oh, hey Hikari!" Naruto said awkwardly, for Sasuke and he had thought she was going to say, "Hey Sasuke," as well.

"Long time no see." Sasuke smiled, but it looked totally forced.

"So Naruto, I saw that ramen shop was having an all you can eat for 100yen sale. (4) You should go and have some before they run out." Hikari smiled at Naruto, blatantly ignoring Sasuke, "Don't worry about us, we'll meet you at Sasuke's later."

"Well…okay." Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke, silently asking if it was alright if he left. Naruto may love ramen to death, but he didn't want to anger Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's face and just couldn't resist the urge to kiss those quivering lips. Sasuke lightly peck Naruto on the lips before saying, "its fine. Go have fun," as he let his little uke out of his arms. (5)

Naruto blushed at the gentleness of the kiss before running of to the ramen stand.

"So, you want to tell me why you have been ignoring me?' Sasuke glared at the blue-eyed girl, who glared right back; only when Naruto was no longer in site. (6)

"Well, I knew I'd want to beat your face in if I started talking to you, bastard." Hikari hissed while hardening her glare. The dark aura that Sasuke and Naruto had felt before was _definitely _anger.

"What the hell? What'd I ever do to piss you off?!" Sasuke glared back just as much.

"What'd you do?! You-" Hikari began to yell, but stopped herself, remembering that Sasuke might not know about the wedding either. Hikari hoped that Hanabi was just lying about everything, though it didn't seem like that was possible.

Hikari breathed a huge sigh while Sasuke just gave her the What-the-fuck-was-that-just-all-about look, "This is too troublesome."(7)

"Come on, Sasuke. We need to talk. Now." Hikari sighed again while heading in the direction of Sasuke's house, making sure that Sasuke followed.

----Sasuke's House----

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke asked as Hikari and he sat on the couch in the living room.

"Well, you see, I came to Konoha an hour before I had to meet you guys, so I decided to go to a café to eat. I went to Wagabara to have some breakfast and then, when I finished-" Hikari started but Sasuke cut her off.

"I don't want to hear your life story. Just skip to the part where this involves me." Sasuke growled. Sasuke usually had no patience when it came to anything that didn't involve Naruto and him sexing it up somewhere.

"I was just getting to that," Hikari growled back, but none-the-less continued her story, "When I was walking out of the café, I ran into a girl named Hanabi Hyuuga. Does that name ring any bells for you, Sasuke?"

"Nope, not a one." Sasuke said truthfully. He really couldn't remember meeting a girl by that name.

"Really? Because that girl says you guys had a 'one-time-fling' about two months ago." Hikari questioned.

Sasuke gulped at that and started to shake lightly. Hikari immediately noticed this and got up to face Sasuke directly.

"Sasuke, I need you to tell me the truth. Did you have sex with this 'Hanabi-girl'?" Hikari hissed slightly, fearing what the answer might be.

"I might have."

----------With Naruto----------

Naruto was very angry right now.

Hikari had lied about the ramen sale, so Naruto had to settle for some chicken-noodle soup because the ramen shop wasn't even open this early. Now of course, this wasn't the only reason why Naruto was upset. The other one was a much bigger problem.

Ever since Naruto had left the Noodle Shop, Naruto had been getting strange looks, mostly glares, from almost everyone. Naruto had been used to the glares before, but after he started dating Sasuke, those glares had died down to almost nothing.

"What the hell is your people's problem?!" Naruto finally yelled, getting sick of it all.

"Look who's talking." A girl to the side of him snickered to her group of friends.

"You think everyone would be okay with what you did?" One of the first girl's friends said.

"You're such a slut. Just 'because some random girl throws herself at you, you drop Sasuke like he's nothing. What a slut!" Another girl said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto said, truly not understanding any of this.

"We're talking about you going out with that skank-Hikari." A girl said.

That was the final straw. Naruto went up and punched the girl. As her friends went over to her, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but no one insults Hikari! Do you bitches really have nothing better to do then tell gossip, that isn't even the slightest bit true, to each other? What kind of filth are you?"

The girls helped the one that had gotten hit up and ran away with tears in their eyes. "What I said must have been true." Naruto thought, while walking away from the crowd that had formed, when a mysterious poster had caught his eye. It said-

Hanabi and Sasuke's Wedding

Being held at the Hyuuga mansion in one week, on July 23.

Only those with invitations will be let in.

"WTH?" Naruto thought while he re-read the poster over and over until his eyes hurt, "This…this can't be true…right?"

"Hey, isn't that the dude that duped Sasuke Uchiha for Hikari Tenaha? What a slut." A passing guy said to his girlfriend.

"Really? I heard Sasuke had cheated on Naruto, with Hanabi Hyuuga, so Naruto got back together with his old girlfriend, Hikari. I feel really bad for him." The girlfriend said, feeling empathetic.

"What…does that mean…that Sasuke is really getting married to this girl?" Naruto thought as he felt tears run down his cheek, "No, this has to be wrong. Right, Sasuke?"

Naruto couldn't take listening to everyone anymore and ran. And ran. And ran. Naruto kept running until his legs gave out under him, and he fell face down in the dirt. He had fallen somewhere in a forest, right in front of a lake.

Naruto couldn't stop the sobs that came from him as he started to cry into the dirt. The pain from falling was nothing, but the emotional pain of finding out that the one man that he had put his complete trust into, had betray his trust and him.

Naruto felt numb. He felt that there was no reason to even sit up. Fate had smacked him the face again, saying, "You actually thought you deserved to be happy? Ha!" Naruto couldn't take it anymore, so with the pain, the numbness, and the rain that had just begun to fall, he slipped into the ever-growing darkness…

Continued in My Boyfriend's Ex.: Surprise 4- Explaining mistakes?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was angsty. I might have to change the genre of this story! Oh well, I thought this was a really good chapter that would definitely keep the reader wanting more! At least…that's what I think!

So, what'd you all think? Pretty good? Pretty bad? Well review so I know: D

I live off reviews,

-Stary202

T.K.S.

1) - Even though they're cousins in the actual anime/manga, I wanted them to be brother and sister in this story. Hinata's still their cousin though.

2) - It's about 8:30a.m. And they were supposed to meet Hikari at 8:00.

3) - A glomp is when you basically run over to someone and jump on them; usually causing them to fall over.

4) - 100yen is about a dollar in U.S. currency.

5)- Yeah, I know, major OOCness, but whatever, I like the sweet seme and adorable uke sides of those two, so just deal with it if ya don't like it.

6) - Bipolar, I know ^w^

7) - Hikari's starting to sound like Shikamaru now: D


End file.
